Teenage Dream
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: Blaine knew he had to tell Kurt what he'd done somehow- so he did it through song. 4x04; Spoilers(Sort of)


**BLAINE**

* * *

Blaine knew he couldn't wait any longer- he _had_ to tell Kurt what'd he'd done. He didn't want too, not at all, but... but he _had_ too, no matter how much it would hurt his beautiful boyfriend. He needed to know... What Blaine had done... What he'd _stupidly_ done...

The piano was so close and the song was so clear in his mind. He just hoped he could get through it without crying.

He could hear people laughing as he sat himself down by the instrument, running a hand over the keys, trying to find the right notes. Playing a few, he looked up at the microphone, wishing he wasn't about to do this. "Um... Hi everyone... I, um... I want to sing a song that's very special to me. This is the song that... I sang the first time I ever met the love of my life. So Kurt..." Blaine's eyes met Kurt's for a minute. He could see his boyfriend smiling widely, as if saying, _That's my boyfriend_. He felt the weight over his heart get heavier and heavier and it took all his will not to cry as he said the next few words. "This is for you."

He started immediately after, as if he was forced too. Even though he was the one singing it, he could clearly hear his struggle in the words. Tears were forming in his eyes and he wished- again- that he didn't have to do this... God, it hurt to do this...

 _"Before you met me, I was alright_

 _But things were kinda heavy._

 _You brought me to life,_

 _Now every February, you'll be my valentine... Valentine..."_

Blaine could see Kurt's smiling face out in the crowd, still smiling. This would probably be the last time Blaine would ever make Kurt smile through a song... Unless he somehow forgave him...

He paused, gulping.

 _"Let's go all the way tonight,_

 _No regrets. Just love._

 _We can dance... until we die,_

 _You and I... Will be young forever..."_

Tears had forced their way into Blaine's eyes and he had to stop to collect himself again. He took a shaking breath, then looked out to see Kurt still smiling. His voice shook, filled with pain and sadness. Why had he done this...

 _"You make me... feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on..."_

Kurt's smile faded, as if he could now sense Blaine's pain. It kept fading as Blaine sang on.

 _"I can't sleep..._

 _Let's run away and don't ever look back._

 _Don't even look back."_

Blaine could clearly see Kurt's face in his mind- his smiling, happy face. He'd ruined _everything_... Looking up, he saw Finn sneak a glance as Kurt- who was staring at Blaine with utter confusion and worry. God... Blaine loved him so much- why had he _done this_...

 _"My heart stops... When you look at me,_

 _Just one touch._

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real._

 _So take a chance and don't ever look back,_

 _don't even look-"_

Blaine's voice was shaking more than ever now. He was trying so hard not to cry, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold up for...

 _"I'm a get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans,_

 _be your teenage dream tonight._

 _Let you put your_

 _hands on me_

 _in my skin tight jeans,_

 _be your teenage dream tonight."_

Blaine could clearly see his boyfriend's face in the crowd. He looked so sad and confused and worried- and Blaine couldn't blame him. He felt like he was seconds away from having an emotional breakdown- his eyes were constantly watering and his heart hurt as he sang. Blaine could swear he heard every last emotion he was feeling in the song he was singing. His voice kept breaking- and Blaine wanted it to stop. But he knew he'd brought this on himself...

 _"You!_

 _Make me_

 _feel like a teenage dream!_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep._

 _Let's run away and don't ever look back_

 _Don't even look back."_

Kurt's eyes looked like they were watering now, as if his boyfriend could also feel the pain Blaine had inflicted upon himself. And soon... Soon it would be Kurt's pain too... And Blaine couldn't bare to think of that.

 _"My heart stops_

 _when you look at me._

 _Just one touch,_

 _now baby I believe._

 _This is real._

 _So take a chance and don't ever look back!_

 _Don't ever look back- No!_

 _I'm a get your heart racing_

 _in my skin-tight jeans,_

 _be your teenage dream tonight."_

Blaine felt a wetness on his cheeks and he fought the urge to wipe it away. His eyes were wet, and so was under his eyes. He wanted to let it all out- to let everything out. But he had to wait... He had to tell Kurt... Kurt...

 _"I'll let you put your hands on me..._

 _in my skin-tight jeans..._

 _Be your teenage dream..._

 _Tonight."_

Blaine couldn't tear his gaze away from Kurt. He wanted him to forgive him, he wanted everything to be okay... He just didn't want Kurt to hate him because Blaine _loved_ Kurt. He couldn't have Kurt hate him. It would kill him.

* * *

 **KURT**

* * *

Kurt thought Blaine had been acting weird all night. He'd thought going up to that piano was the one normal thing Blaine had done, however he'd noticed Blaine wasn't as... energetic about singing. It was as if something was the matter.

But Blaine would tell him if anything was wrong... Right?

"Um... Hi everyone..." Blaine said into the microphone, which broadcasted his sweet voice everywhere. Kurt smiled at him, however, Blaine didn't look at him. ""I, um... I want to sing a song that's very special to me. This is the song I sang the first time I met the love of my life. So Kurt," Kurt smiled wider, "this is for you." Blaine met Kurt's eyes for a brief moment, then started with the song.

 _"Before you met me, I was alright_

 _But things were kinda heavy._

 _You brought me to life,_

 _Now every February, you'll be my valentine... Valentine..."_

Kurt smiled up at him. He could sense something was bugging him- but it didn't seem to matter to much. Blaine was singing- singing to _him_. He hadn't done that in a while and it made Kurt want to shout from the rooftops, screaming to the world that the man with the beautiful voice was _his_ boyfriend, that the song was about _him_.

 _"Let's go all the way tonight,_

 _No regrets. Just love._

 _We can dance... until we die,_

 _You and I... Will be young forever..."_

Blaine kept pausing unnaturally. Kurt wasn't sure why. It was a little concerning- Blaine _loved_ this song. So why was it suddenly making him emotional?

 _"You make me... feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on..."_

Kurt had been smiling at Blaine through what he'd sung- but the smile faded then. Something was seriously wrong with him- his voice kept breaking and he was crying- however subtlety. Kurt wished he knew why- because it was as if Kurt could physically feel Blaine's pain. It was terrible- Blaine sounded and looked so hurt...

 _"I can't sleep..._

 _Let's run away and don't ever look back._

 _Don't even look back."_

Kurt wanted nothing more then to run up and hug Blaine, to kiss him and ask him what was wrong. He was in serious pain- Kurt could see it written all over his face, the way he moved, the way he was singing...

 _"My heart stops... When you look at me,_

 _Just one touch._

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real._

 _So take a chance and don't ever look back,_

 _don't even look-_

 _I'm a get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans,_

 _be your teenage dream tonight._

 _Let you put your_

 _hands on me_

 _in my skin tight jeans,_

 _be your teenage dream tonight."_

Blaine looked as though he was about to break down. Kurt's grip on the side of the table was so tight that his knuckles turned white. He wanted to run up and demand to know what was wrong even more now than ever. His voice was cracking and the crying had gone from subtlety to open. Kurt wasn't sure he'd ever seen Blaine like this ever- and he wanted to make sure it never happened again. He wanted Blaine to be happy.

 _"You!_

 _Make me_

 _feel like a teenage dream!_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep._

 _Let's run away and don't ever look back_

 _Don't even look back._

 _My heart stops_

 _when you look at me._

 _Just one touch,_

 _now baby I believe._

 _This is real._

 _So take a chance and don't ever look back!_

 _Don't ever look back- No!_

 _I'm a get your heart racing_

 _in my skin-tight jeans,_

 _be your teenage dream tonight."_

Kurt's eyes scanned his boyfriends face, confused and worried and scared. What would be wrong with him- was everything okay at McKinley? Was someone being a bitch to his boyfriend? Kurt would personally _murder_ whoever was making Blaine so upset.

 _"I'll let you put your hands on me..._

 _in my skin-tight jeans..._

 _Be your teenage dream..._

 _Tonight."_


End file.
